Final Fantasy - The Rising Darkness
by PCgamer238
Summary: The land of Elphia was living in harmony between the element of Light and the element of Darkness. One day the element of Darkness disrupts the harmony and begins to overtake Elphia. 4 young orphans are blessed with the power of light to destroy the evil and destroy the element of darkness in order to bring harmony back to the land of Elphia. (Original, based on FF3)


**Final Fantasy**

**- The Rising Darkness -**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"**The Beginning"**

* * *

Millions of years ago, in the endless matter known as the Universe, only two things existed – Light and Darkness. These elements gained power and energy simply by existing. They were becoming larger and stronger every minute, every hour, day, month, year... every decade.

When there was enough energy collected and stored within these two elements, they finally released it, making two special, magical energy crystals, which had the power to create land and particles within it.

The Crystal of Light – It's responsibility was to create the good side of the land and bring happiness and joy to it. This crystal blessed the world with sunlight and colors... and life. Life was the most important thing that was needed on this land. Without life, the world couldn't exist.

The Crystal of Darkness – It's responsibility was to create the opposite side of the land. This crystal made everything that's the opposite. It made death and darkness. All of this was necessary because a single life couldn't exist forever. Life had to reproduce itself.

The world was living in beautiful harmony for thousands of years. The land was well organized and in complete order. First human beings who appeared on this world called their newly formed world Elphia. Everyone was very happy on this land.

* * *

Though one day, everything changed.

The Crystal of Darkness disrupted the harmony between itself and the Crystal of Light. It began to grow it's dark energy and become more powerful than it's opposite crystal. The Crystal of Darkness began to eradicate it's rival from the land of Elphia. It's goal was to make the world lifeless and dead...

The Crystal of Light desperately needed help.  
It chose four young orphan souls and blessed them with it's power. These four soldiers of Light must defeat the Crystal of Darkness otherwise the humanity and whole life on Elphia is going to be gone forever. The future lies on their shoulders.

But it's no going to be that easy... The Crystal of Darkness is using it's immerse power to make dark, heartless souls on Elphia's ground... they are made to eradicate all life and to conquer Elphia...

* * *

.

_Midnight._

_Village of Trahe_

The bright moon was shining in the pitch black sky along with the little stars all around it. These stars looked like small, bright snowflakes in the middle of nowhere. Just a beautiful night sky.

It was a completely peaceful and calm night for the citizens of a small village called Trahe. Trahe was one of the three villages in the Kingdom of Khala which was one of the four Kingdoms on the land of Elphia.

Trahe was a newly formed village with not more than fifty villagers and a few houses, including a blacksmith, trading center and a few small plantations. Villagers were happy with their wealth and life.

In one of Trahe's village houses, there was a family. A husband and his wife, who both really cared about their little newborn child. They were a very happy family. Both parents were asleep in their bed while their child was sleeping tightly in his special baby bed which was in the middle of the bedroom. But this peaceful night was interrupted by a noise, which came from outside.

"Uh?!" The child's father suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and looked around.

"Dear? What is it?" His loved one woke up beside him and looked at him.

"I... I think I just heard something..." he explained

"Oh don't worry... you probably just had a bad dream." she answered

The father looked around for a bit before going back to sleep again. He started to think that his wife is right. He probably had a bad dream. He lied his head on the pillow and sighted in relief. But he wasn't able sleep for even a minute when suddenly he heard yelling and people crowds running outside on the streets of the village! Father and mother both quickly woke up because of the frightening noises outside.

"Oh gosh! What's happening out there?!" mother asked

"Stay here with our child. I will go and take a look." father answered

The father got out of the bed, walked up to a wardrobe and quickly took a randomly chosen coat from the hanger. Then he walked straight towards the front door. His wife got out of the bed too and quietly walked up to the baby's bed to see if their little child is alright. Thankfully, he was still asleep. The mother gently caressed the baby's forehead and smiled while waiting for her husband to come back.

* * *

Meanwhile the father was outside on the streets of Trahe.  
He saw that many people were running towards the same direction - towards the end of the village. Some of them were terrified, some were fulfilled with curiosity, some were just scared. Father stopped one of the nearby runners who ran past him...

"Hey! What's going on?!" he asked

"We don't know! But we heard an engine sound somewhere far away! We're going to see what's up with that!"

.

The father followed the runners to the end of the village. Now he knew that he wasn't dreaming. He really heard a noise. Father followed the other villagers towards the border of Trahe.  
When he was there, he noticed that everyone was gazing at the sky, trying to find something there. Father looked at the black night sky too, waiting for something to appear or happen.

Suddenly... massive shock of fear lied upon the villagers as they saw that something suddenly covered the moon making everything completely dark. The villager crowds just gasped. They didn't know what is that thing that's floating in the sky. The father's heart started beating excessively. He had a terrible feeling that it's not anything good.

As the flying thing flew closer to them, villagers noticed that it's a ship! It was one of those flying propeller ships which some cities were able to make. It was like a normal ship, but it had a few large propellers which lifted the ship and made it float along the sky. It was making the same engine sound everyone heard earlier. But what is it doing here at this hour? Who would visit the village of Trahe in the middle of the night? On what purpose?

The ship suddenly stopped in the middle of the air. It's thrust propellers stopped and it just floated there in the sky. Villagers were confused, they didn't know what's happening or what is that ship doing here!

Soon, everyone noticed six ropes, which rolled off the ship on to the ground, making long, vertical rope lines whose one end was on the ship while the other was on the ground. Villagers looked closely at the mysterious dark ship.

"Everyone! Look! There are people coming down from it!" a villager informed others

He was right.

Villagers noticed black, human-like silhouettes sliding down the ropes. These shadows slid down the ropes one after another. The father counted 24 of them in total. He became terribly horrified because those didn't look like normal people. But it was too early to judge, since they were still under their ship's shadow, which concealed their appearance.

Villagers noticed that the black silhouettes regrouped together and walked towards the village. Everyone had a really bad feeling about this.  
And as soon as these silhouettes walked out of the ship's shadow, moonlight revealed their real appearance... then, immerse fear struck every villager's soul, making them scream and run away in shock.

* * *

The look was absolutely terrifying.

Those were 24 pitch-black armored soldiers running towards the village. But nobody knew that those were the souls made by the Crystal of Darkness. Their only objective was simple... destroy every living beam in the village.

Armed with pure evil and flaming, enchanted broadswords, these soldiers charged towards the village. They had red eyes glowing inside their black armored helmets which allowed their evil souls to see everything around them.

They were closing in the village extremely fast. Their running speed despite their heavy armor was completely inhuman. They were running faster than a flying arrow.

"Our village is under attack! Everyone grab a sword! We must defend our lands!" the village elder yelled

Villagers quickly grabbed their own made swords, knives, javelins... whatever they could find and waited at the village's entrance. They had the will to fight and defend their village.

"They're coming! Everyone! Stand your ground!" village elder yelled

* * *

But here came the unexpected.

Soon, everyone understood that these are not ordinary enemy soldiers. Villagers realized that these black blooded warriors are almost three times bigger, stronger and heavier than they are. But when everyone realized that, it was already too late.  
As soon as the Dark Knights collided with the poor villager army, they drew out their flaming broadswords and simply cut down every single one of the defending villagers without any effort. These black monsters sliced the poor villager limbs off and simply melted their weapons and armor with their flaming, enchanted broadswords.

One person in the village of Trahe was an old wizard. He used magic to fight evil and to help out the villagers. He was standing fearlessly on the main road of Trahe, looking towards the invading Dark Knights.  
As soon as one of the Knights spotted him and charged towards him, the wizard casted a thunder spell at him. A thunder strike blasted out of the wizard's hands and struck the Dark Knight... but to the wizard's surprise... it had completely no effect. The black blooded warrior was still charging in with his flaming sword raised in the air.  
The wizard tried another spell... this time it was a Fire spell... still ineffective. Water? Ineffective! Air?! Ineffe-

"D-dear... heavens..." the wizard gasped his last words as the Dark Knight sliced him in half with his heavy flaming sword.

* * *

.

Meanwhile, back in the house of the family...

The mother was holding her baby and patiently waited for her husband to return home. She was absolutely terrified and scared because of all that yelling, screaming and weapon clenching noises coming from outside.  
But fortunately, her heart felt a bit more relieved because her husband blasted through the door and ran towards her. He tightly hugged her and the child, while tears were coming down his cheeks.

"Darling! What's happening?!" she asked

"Listen, dear! Take the child and get out of here as fast as possible!"

"But..."

"Our village is under attack by unknown enemy warriors! You must take our child to safety!" the father said while he put up his personal armor and took his sword.

"A... and you? No... no... no... please no! You must not stay here!" his wife desperately said

"I'm sorry dear, but I must ensure that you get out of here alive... befo-"

* * *

BOOM!  
The front door blasted out of it's hinges and smashed against the ground, making dust fly all around the room.

There he was. A Dark Knight was standing on the threshold. His red eyesight was locked on the poor defenseless family, who just stared at him in shock and disbelief. He slowly approached them. Knight's each deep, heavy step crushed everything that was on the floor, even the floor itself. The wood literally cracked after the Knight's armored foot touched it. His broadsword was burning in red flames which reflected on his black, shiny armor. It burned everything it touched. Even the house's walls. The Knight's other hand was clenched in an armored fist.

The poor family backed away from the black monster in the next room. The mother was carrying their little child while the father was covering them both from the front.  
But soon, it was a dead end. They had nowhere to go. The black armored evil soul was still walking towards them. The father finally released his will and attacked the Dark Knight.

But as soon as he struck the Knight's armor, father's sword broke in half.

"Oh God!" he yelled

But then... the Knight replied... his flaming sword went through the father's chest, burning his body and killing him instantly.  
Then, the Knight looked at the mother, who was hugging her crying child in tears.

"No... no... please... not my child! My only child! Spare his life! Please! I'm begging you! Please don't kill him! P-p-please no!"

The mother fell on her knees in front of the Dark Knight. She was desperate.

* * *

The Dark Knight just stared at the child for a minute...

"**Blessing of Light spotted! Mission directive: BRUTAL EXTERMINATION!**" He yelled in a demonic voice

"NO! GOD NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" the mother cried

The Knight kicked the mother away and lifted his broadsword to kill the baby. The baby himself was very young, so he didn't understand that the Knight is going to kill him. He just sat there on the ground while looking up at the black warrior. But right before he struck the baby, the mother jumped on the child and... the sword went through her back and blasted inside the ground, missing the baby by only a few inches. Since mother's body was covering the frightened baby, Dark Knight thought that he killed him too.  
He walked away, leaving the crying baby in the house along with his parent's bloody corpses.

* * *

The village of Trahe was completely destroyed. Every living soul was eradicated, there were no survivors and nobody could escape this wrath of the Darkness.  
The Dark Knights left the destroyed village without leaving any traces behind.

.

* * *

.

**The next day...**

The first people, who found the village to be completely wiped off the land of Elphia, were the neighbor village traders, who just wanted to come and do some ordinary trading.

The traders were stunned by the shocking view the destroyed village provided them. Dead, sliced, burnt corpses lying on the ground all over the village. Houses and plantations were destroyed or still burning from the night's attack.  
They examined each house, but found out that nothing was stolen! Everything was destroyed, but still in their places. All the gold, silver and other worthy things were still there! That confused the traders as they looked around the village.

"Who would have caused so much chaos?! I mean... just look at all of this!" a trader said to his master

"I see... I don't understand either." the trademaster replied

"We should report to the King of Khala immediately!"

Suddenly... one of the traders yelled from a house up ahead.

"Trademaster! There is someone here!" he yelled

Trademaster and every other trader quickly got to the house. They found the baby, who was still alive from the night's attack. He was crying, but still alright and healthy.

"Dear God! That poor thing probably lost his parents here..." trademaster said

"Trademaster? We must get him to our village as fast as possible!" one of the traders said

"Right. Quick! Pick up the baby and take my horse! Get him to our village elder as fast as possible!" Trademaster pointed his finger on another one of his traders "You! You must get to the King of Khala and report this tragedy immediately!"

"On it!" said the both traders

The trader carefully picked up the crying baby and took the trademaster's horse to get to their village... while the other took his own horse and drove to the Castle of Khala.

* * *

_Note: This is my first fanfic based off Final Fantasy. The storyline is my own original thing, but the characters are kinda ripped off Final Fantasy III and IV._

_Please appreciate that this is my first serious fanfic I have ever made. Suggestions welcome._


End file.
